mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Bronya Ursama
Bronya Ursama is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Bronya was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Wanshi Adyata on February 14th, 2018. Bronya later went on to be one of two trolls to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Three after its release on May 11th, 2018, alongside her fellow Troll Call troll, Skylla Koriga. In addition, she makes a somewhat brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Six, during ?????? Elwurd's route. Biography Bronya is a jadeblood living in buildings located in a network of caves (also known as the brooding caverns), tending to the Mother Grub with her fellow jades. Her life prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 3 seems to be a relatively peaceful one, as she mentions that jades haven't been culled in dozens of sweeps. In the events of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Vol. 3, she comes across the MSPA Reader, noting that the player is unlike anything she'd ever seen before. After laying down some rules for the player to adhere to, she invites the player into her hive so that she may tend to the players wounds. She takes the player to the nursery created for healing sick and injured grubs, and proceeds to obtain an ointment for the player's ribs despite not being entirely sure whether the ethos would be compatible with the player's different anatomy. Good Ending If the player declines Bronya's offer, she accepts the player's rebuttal calmly. In an attempt to lighten the mood, the player offers to help her out instead. Deciding that she could use some assistance, Bronya takes the player to pay a visit to the Mother Grub. After reaching the main cavern, Bronya begins explaining details to the player. Unfortunately, chaos ensues as an Imperial Drone had injured some lusii and young trolls while going about its task. This causes one lusus in particular to lash out in grief, and the situation in the caverns becomes quite treacherous. Should the player decide not to play the hero and instead let Bronya handle the situation, the other jades will return before Bronya exectues a risky plan to solve the crisis at hand. Relieved, Bronya oversees her fellow jadebloods clearing up the mess. When the player helps out a wiggler in need of help, Bronya is astounded with the player's strong nurturing instinct. The player points out that the wiggler seems to have trouble breathing, prompting Bronya to lead the player back to the nursery to care for the wiggler. After chatting for a bit, Bronya deems the player worthy of her friendship and agrees to look after the player until the player is hale and hearty. Bad Endings If the player lets Bronya apply the salve onto their ribs, pain causes the player to flinch back instinctively. The player trips over something behind their feet, crushing something beneath them despite their efforts to regain their balance. Bronya is mortified when the player realizes that they have fallen right onto a wiggler, effectively killing it. Downright murderous, Bronya warns the player to leave as soon as possible before she causes the player grievous bodily harm. If the player offers to deal with the rogue lusus, Bronya reluctantly lets the player take charge of the situation. The player ultimately fails at the task, and instead creates a bigger problem for everyone involved. Slightly irritated with the player's incompetence, Bronya saves the player with aid from her fellow jadebloods. Disaster strikes when the ruckus attracts the attention of the Imperial Drones, causing them to fire at anything and everything indiscriminately. Bronya is horrified by the slaughter going on, torn between helping the wigglers, her jades and the Mother Grub. Bronya spends a few minutes contemplating who to blame for this catastrophe, then decides to fault the player for the massacre, spitting on the player's offer to be friends. Personality and Traits Bronya is a patient, compassionate and dutiful troll, immediately taking the player in upon hearing that the player is suffering from some injuries. She is also in charge of the nursery for ill and wounded wigglers, taking care of them instead of letting them die per Alternian tradition. While she states that she herself isn't particularly sure why she feels the compunction to tend to the sick and the injured wigglers, it is clear that she has a kind heart and wishes the best for everyone. While Bronya is a capable leader of her fellows, she can be quite neurotic and anxious at times. This in turn causes her to have a bit of trouble delegating responsibilities to people she just met, as she has no way of telling whether said person is truly capable of handling important duties. Most of the time, she prefers to manage situations by herself. Her nervousness can also be attributed to the fact that she's not exactly complying with the basic tenets of Alternian society, seeing as she's running a nursery that's not entirely legal and may or may not harbour borderline-revolutionary ideas. She also has a tendency to create lists of things, which probably ties in with her role as leader of the jades as she's usually the one issuing instructions and rules for her fellows. It may also hint that she prefers coordination in life, rather than being disorganized, which might impede her tasks. Despite being one of the nicer trolls, she can become quite irate if the player harms those under her care, directly or otherwise. She is perfectly willing to toss the player out of a window for accidentally killing a wiggler, and also curses at the player when the Imperial Drones start slaughtering anything that moved in one of the bad endings. This also highlights her protective nature, as she takes her job of taking care of the lusii, wigglers and Mother Grub very seriously. Bronya has a jade highlight in her hair, though it is uncertain whether it is something she was born with, not unlike Eridan. Her personality is rather similar to Kanaya's, perhaps a play on the motherly and helpful nature associated with Virgo. It is also left unclear whether she is a rainbow drinker like Kanaya, as Bronya had not displayed any of the notable features linked with the condition. Relationships Bronya is the leader of her jades, and has a sense of duty to those serving under her. She is more than willing to put herself in danger to ensure that her fellows do not get harmed in any way, and does her best to keep everyone safe. She is also noted to be very proud of her jades when they come to her aid to resolve a messy situation, and has an easier time trusting them to manage difficult tasks. When her jades are placed in peril due to the Imperial Drones raining death upon everything in the caverns, Bronya is downright horrified and upset at the disaster. Bronya used to be in a relationship of unknown quadrant with Elwurd. They both have trouble communicating with one another, with Bronya trying to get Elwurd to talk about how she really feels, then Elwurd pushing her away. It's unknown if they'll ever try and resolve this conflict between them or if it'll keep going like this. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is the sign of the Adaptable, Virus, making her a potential Hero of Breath and Prospit Dreamer. *Bronya mentions that jades haven't been culled for dozens of sweeps, and fully intends to keep that record going. *She has a tendency to clasp her hands when excited or emphasizing something. *Their hive resembles a boarding school, with multiple floors and rooms. The place is also noted to be much larger than all the other hives seen so far. *The name Bronya means "aegis, or armor" this may refer to how Bronya's duty is to protect and serve the Mother Grub. *Bronya was known as "Chaperone" in unconfirmed Troll Call leaks. Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap friendsim characters Category:Hiveswap characters